


2 sides to every story

by BrAt_tAmeR



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Bottom John Laurens, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Top Alexander Hamilton, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrAt_tAmeR/pseuds/BrAt_tAmeR
Summary: John Laurens A police officerAlexander Hamilton the most wanted criminalBoth fall in love with each other under a blue moon
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	2 sides to every story

ＢＯＯＭ 

ＢＯＯＭ

ＢＯＯＭ

Another bullet went by my head as I ran from the police.Running through an ally and up a ladder to a place I could hide. 

Hi my name is Alexander Hamilton and you may be wondering why I was running from the police. Well I am the u.s.a's most wanted man. I'm kinda like Aladdin except I don't get caught. 

As I heard yelling and hounds go by I ran to my home it was just at the edge of town and not Many people knew where it was. I signed as I locked my door and layed down counting the money I stole "66,000 nice job Alex" I said smiling I put it in a safe I keep so it won't get stolen. 

I got up and made some food knowing I would see that cute officer tomorrow. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I have a crush on this police officer named John Laurens. After I finished making my food I ate and went outside it was pich black out "maybe it's 10" I said walking around and saw someone. 

As I walked closer it was a group of people maybe 3 or 4. "Yo someone is here" I heard one of them say as I stepped on stack of branches. "Oh no" I said quietly hoping they wouldn't hear me


End file.
